Sleepless Beauty
by crazy4anime
Summary: Yui, a miko of a local village in the Western Lands, takes the job to guard the Shikon no Tama. Strange things begin to happen in the village. Destiny allows Yui to meet a certain someone who might be her prince charming, or not so charming.


_**Sleepless Beauty**_

**_Chapter 1: Destiny lays their paths to Cross_**

A mid spring breeze went through a small village in the western lands. Young children's screams of happiness could be heard from the village shrine.

"Yui sama! Yui sama!" Come play, come play!" the children begged the young red head miko. Her blue sapphire eyes scanned the group of squealing children.

"Onegai, I have to get the herbs to make the medicine for the villagers." he spoke in a calm, motherly voice. Ever since Yui had accepted being the Shikon No Tama's guardian, a strange miasma appeared, causing some villagers to fall sick with a strange sickness.

"Aww!" they all moaned in disappointment.

"Maybe after I make the medicine I'll play with you guys. Okay?"

The children nodded sadly but understood. They ran off into the fields, chasing several butteries. Yui gathered several empty bags and left towards the forest. She walked through the lush forest before arriving to a plain filled with several flowers and herbs. Carefully, she placed the empty bags be her side and began to search for the herbs she needed. Bushes rustled nearby and she turned to find an ugly, short toad yokai. (A/N: Not trying to be offensive to short people cause well, I'm short . )

"You, human wench! What are you doing here?" the toad squawked, waving his two head staff in the air like a maniac.

"My business is none of your concern toad." she replied returning to her work.

"My lord will here of this human!" he said before waddling hastily into the forest. She soon filled the bags and began to walk back to the village. She heard swift footsteps behind her and soon found herself pinned to a tree by the throat. Her vision became blurry because of her tears.

"Wench, why are you trespassing on my lands?" said a cold yet calm voice. Yui blinked away the tears and met with two beautiful golden eyes. She could tell from the claws digging into her skin that this person was a yokai, a strong yokai as a matter of fact. He had long, tamed silver hair, wore a white gi with a red design and armor on his chest area. "Answer me human!" he growled.

"To get ... herbs... for my village." she barely said. Her chest heaving deeply, her lungs demanding the air they were deprived of. The yokai released his grip on her.

"Leave now. Before I regret not killing you." he said staring down at the trembling Yui. She nodded and grabbed her bags. The yokai turned and vanished into the sea of green. She struggled to her feet and rapidly made her way to the village.

"Yui sama! Another has fallen sick!" said a young man running towards Yui.

"Take him to my hut immediately!" The villagers complied and brought a young man of 18, inside the humble hut. He was shivering all over and his skin was covered with red circles. "It's too late to save him. Gomen. Please bring him to the House of Rest and inform his family." The villagers nodded and took the body out. "Hopefully, this new medicine will stop this illness from spreading." she thought as she began to crush the herbs. After a while, she felt tired and worn out. She flopped on her futon, letting the sleep embrace her body.

"Yui sama! Demons attack the village!" yelled a warrior from outside.

"Oh no! They've come for the jewel." she said and rushed outside. Thousands of demons swarmed into the defenseless village, killing everyone in their path. "All the children! Follow me" she yelled motioning the children to come to her. She led the crying children into the forest, away from danger, or so she thought.

"Yui sama." said a voice. She stopped upon hearing her name and turned around to see a white baboon emerging from the darkness. Hissing demons surrounded the children, separating them from Yui. "If you want no harm done to these young ones, hand over the Shikon no Tama." the being spoke.

"No, I can't do that!" she yelled, clutching the jewel around her neck.

"Then you have sentenced them to death." he said malevolently. He snapped his fingers, queuing the hungry demons to attack.

"No!" she yelled and ran to stop the demons. A tentacle coiled it's self around her waist preventing her to move.

The strong scent of blood filled the forest and found its way to the yokai lord's nose.

"What's this?" he thought as he sniffed the air. He arose quickly from his campsite to follow the scent of blood and a very familiar hanyou.

"Let me go!" she yelled struggling out of his vice grip.

"I can't until you give me the pearl. Now, witness the consciences of your foolish actions. Know that you caused their deaths. Look upon their dead, pale faces." he cooed evilly in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. He took her head, turning it to the heap of dead bodies.

No, it's not my fault!" she cried, her eyes in taking the image before her. A rustling sound was ignored.

"Naraku." someone said in monotone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! What a pleasure to see you!" The being named Naraku replied sarcastically.

"Let her go." he said calmly.

"You mean her? No, I have many uses for her." Naraku spoke.

"Let me go! I don't want to be near you. You killed my village!" she spoke getting a burst of energy. Naraku laughed and his grip became tighter. A strange feeling emerged and with one quick movement of her hands, a purple light shot out of her hand making a hole in Naraku's chest. He winced in pain and disappeared.

"Interesting." Sesshoumaru spoke walking towards the surprised Yui. "Why was Naraku after you?" he asked looking upon Yui's small form on the ground.

"He wanted something from me that was entrusted to me." she spoke sadly looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"Get up." he ordered. Yui stood u and gazed over the dead bodies.

"Can you help me bury the villagers?" she asked staring at Sesshoumaru.

"Why should I help you human?" he asked disgusted.

"Please?" she begged, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Fine." he said angered.

"Ok, that's the last person. Thank you very much Sesshoumaru." she said, smiling at the yokai.

"Its Lord Sesshoumaru onna." he said walking away from the village.

"Wait! Please don't leave me alone! What if Naraku comes?" she asked running in front of him, blocking his way.

"You did fine by yourself onna." he muttered.

"I have no clue how I did that or that I even knew how to do that!" she said, lowering her gaze to the floor. "Please?"

"Why does Naraku want this jewel from you? What does t do?" he questioned Yui.

"It enhances the user's powers and grants hem one wish." Sesshoumaru looked deep in thought before resuming walking. "Aren't you coming?" h asked stopping at the edge of the forest. Yui's face lit up in happiness.

"Don't worry my friends. I will avenge your deaths." she said out loud before running to catch up to Sesshoumaru. "You're the Lord of the Western Lands, am I correct?" she asked walking beside him.

He looked at her through the corner of his eye. "yes. As long as you stay at my castle, you will work for me and do as I say and wish. Understand?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru! By the way, my name is Yui." she said beaming up at the lord.

"_Yui …"_

After what seemed like hours, they made their way to a camp.

"My lord! You've returned! And with a human wench" he squawked in surprise and disgust. Yui shot him death glares which Jaken returned.

"Enough. Jaken …"

"Yes my lord?"

"Dinner."

"Right away my lord!" he said before making his way out of the campsite. Sesshoumaru strode to a tree and sat under it, resting his eyes. Sighing, she sat on the other side of the campsite, staring at the blood red sky.

"It's my fault they died. If I had just given Naraku the jewel, they would be alive."

"No, Naraku would have killed you" Sesshoumaru spoke out of the blue, startling Yui.

"Excuse me?"

"Naraku would have killed them even if you would have given him what he wanted." he restated. His face wore a sadden expression before being masked with an emotionless one. Yui smiled and nodded at him.

"_Maybe he isn't a jerk after all. Probably just an act." _she thought happily.

Jaken soon arrived with a dead boar. Within a matter of minutes, Jaken started a fire and began to cook dinner. Jaken served dinner and handed a plate to Sesshoumaru. He was about to give Yui a plate when the lord smugly said "Jaken, no dinner for her." Jaken nodded and took Yui's plate.

"What a jerk! I take back all the nice things I said or thought before!" she though angrily as she glared at the yokai who just smirked and continued to eat his dinner.


End file.
